


Attack on Titan Boys: Scenarios and Oneshots

by KawaiiDeku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDeku/pseuds/KawaiiDeku
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN! Fluff, smut, boyfriend scenarios, and individual oneshots of your favorite titan boys. Eren, Levi, Armin, Marco, Jean, Connie, (and now Erwin). Others as requests dictate.





	1. Requests

**Chapters will include Eren, Levi, Armin, Marco, Jean, Connie. (Others as requested)  
**

**So I thought this would be a fun book to try. I used to write a lot more often a year or so ago and I figure maybe this type of thing will help keep the ideas flowing.   
**

**Request anything you want! Cute, angsty, mature, you name it!   
**

**I might do more individual oneshots later on, but for now let's start with scenarios. Request what you want to see from your beloved titan boys!   
**

**(I will leave manga spoiler warnings on the chapters they apply to, so no need to worry my dear anime-only fans!)**

**Let's have a good time!**


	2. How You Sleep Together

**Eren:** He radiates far too much heat to be bearable. At night you start out snuggling, then wind up scooting away from him when you get too hot. Unfortunately he is a cuddle-bug when he sleeps, and likes to be squashed against you. So in his sleep he gradually slides closer to you until you are nearly hanging off the edge of the bed. You get up and walk around to sleep on the other side. ...The same thing happens. After a while you get fed up and roll him like a log back to his side and build a pillow fortress between you. He's a fairly heavy sleeper so he doesn't even realize this until you tell him about it the next day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Levi: **Grew more cuddly over time. Early on he would put a hand on your face and say, "Okay, get off. I'm trying to sleep now." But one day he discovered how soft and comfortable your chest is and has never gone back. If you stop stroking his hair before he falls asleep he WILL call you out on it. He's not needy but if you fall asleep outside of this usual routine he will secretly wonder if something is wrong. In those cases he makes sure to wake you up with a tight hug around the waist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Armin:** You used to spoon (interchangeably) at the beginning but it always wound up with one of you waking up with a mouthful of hair. Not to mention you were both afraid to move even an inch for fear of waking the other, resulting in some rather restless nights and achy joints. Nowadays you sleep back to back, but always touching. He knows sleep is a valuable asset you both can't afford to lose, so he saves his cuddly affectionate ways for when you are both awake. He especially loves morning cuddles when you're both really warm, and likes to cradle you close to his chest. It makes him feel like he's protecting you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Marco:** Prefers to be the little spoon... even though he's bigger than you. He just likes the feeling of your arms wrapped around him. It gives him the warm-fuzzies. His favorite way to wake you up is with a kiss on the nose. You like to do the same, so it ends up becoming a contest of who can wake up earlier and get the drop on their partner. He chuckles when he wins and gets to see you crinkle your face in frustration. Marco thinks it's adorable. Sometimes he hums you a lullaby to help you sleep. He adamantly objects when you go to fix your bedhead because he finds that incredibly cute too. When he sleeps too deeply, sometimes he starfishes his long limbs across the bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Jean:** Absolutely HAS to entangle his legs with yours. When you aren't there he must hold on to a large pillow to be comfortable. ...It's not the same. When he's tired he rubs his face on the corner of something soft. It might be his cloak; it might be a blanket. It's a cute habit he's had since childhood and he doesn't notice he's doing it until you giggle and point it out. He gets grumpy and slightly embarrassed when you do. He's a bit handsy when you cuddle, but not in an inappropriate way. His hands will wander up into your hair, rub your back, give your waist a squeeze. It's less suggestive and more to keep him feeling grounded. He frequently nuzzles you and buries his face in your neck. Sometimes he mumbles in his sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Connie:** You DON'T. At least for a while. But one day you just woke up to find his leg draped over your ribs and his arm splayed across your face and wondered, _'Damn, how did I sleep through that?!' _From then on you two would wake up in Bertolt-level weird positions together. The other day he managed to cocoon himself in the sheet and ended up hanging in it off the bed. He remained suspended mid-air because you were laying on the edges of it. When you sat up to look for him he hit the ground with a thud. Connie always wants to talk about his dreams in the morning, even if he is on the floor. If you would let him he'd go to sleep square on top of you. But after a while you complain about not being able to breathe, to which he so snidely replies, "I don't weigh that much. I think you can power through it."


	3. His Sexual Preferences Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to the good stuff right off the bat! HELL YEAH!

**Eren: **Playfully seductive. He likes to sway his hips and flash you a sultry smile as he trails down your body. Strategically crawls over you so you can get a good view of his toned muscles. He knows how striking his eyes are, as you've told him repeatedly, so he likes to lock eyes with you while he's going down on you. Bae just wants a front row seat to your adorable blushes.

He makes it a contest to see if he can make you moan louder than you can make him. Seduction competition! He likes all the noises you make, but hearing his name gives him that extra little sense of pride.

He can sometimes be too rough with pinning you down, biting, and pulling your hair, but you are usually fine with it because it just means he's truly enjoying himself. He apologizes and blushes when you tell him he's losing control.

Moderately dominant by default but is not set in his ways. He can be trained. Whatever the situation, he does it with confidence.

Kink: Branding (biting and leaving hickies), secretly wants to do it in public sometime.

Scenario: On his birthday the two of you mapped out an extensive role-play scenario after dinner. Within five minutes of things getting heated, Eren broke character and reverted to his normal self. He probably just forgot about the skit...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Levi:** Actual power bottom. He doesn't feel like he has to prove anything in the bedroom. Instead he likes to be comfortable while you ride him.

He is still a good soldier and obeys when you give him specific orders... to a reasonable extent. He torments you relentlessly when he finds those special areas that earn him the best feedback. Levi, on the other hand, is not terribly vocal. You know you're doing a good job pleasing him when he falls deadly silent because it means he's too speechless to make a snide remark.

Top notch witty banter pillow-talk.

Has an ear thing. Don't nibble his ears unless you are prepared to finish what you started.

Was actually rather shy about it the first time. He admitted to not being romantically inclined. Anytime after he was perfectly open about his wants and likes. In fact, he was the first one to bring in something to spice up the night. He gets off on making you beg, and he is quite a formidable tease. You put up a damn admirable fight before letting him win.

You make it a damn MISSION to get him to blush. You saw it happen once or twice before, and you pull out all the stops to try and make it happen again. His awkward moments of intimacy are just so endearing!

Kink: Sleepy early morning sex, light humiliation

Scenario: The two of you were having your usual evening tea together. Things had not even begun to turn salacious in nature. But out of the corner of your eye you saw him pull something from between the bedsheets. Horsewhip in hands he asked you, "Do you want to try something with this?" Didn't even flinch. Just deadpanned it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Armin:** A functional switch if necessary. Theoretically he could manipulate you to play the role not suited to his preference using harmless mind-games. "But F/N, remember how much you _liked_ it that time we..." But he wouldn't do that... probably.

Likes the idea of being dominant much more than the actual execution of it. Armin is gentle, eager to please, and falls more naturally into the submissive zone. Mostly because he'd rather go along with what you want than initiate something you might dislike.

Absolutely can NOT do role play without breaking character and giggling.

Will not inflict harm or hit you no matter how much you ask for it. He is also definitely not into pain.

Really likes to kiss, but sometimes he just uses it as an excuse to cover up his embarrassment. (Since he's totally a blushy mess from start to finish.)

He's the type that would make you forget that the mood started out sexual because he'd confess such deep profound things about his love to the point where you'd both just end up happy-crying instead.

Kink: Light bondage (inflicted), dirty talk (When it's romantic or poetic and not overly vulgar. Like if you don't know Chaucer and Shakespeare-level innuendos you shouldn't even bother. Just strip.) And he's a sucker for classy lingerie. It has to be classy. If it's too lewd his brain just shuts off.

He developed a Hange-esque fascination with kinks. It stems from a burning curiosity to find out why people are so into it. He tries to be subtle when raising questions about them saying, "I overheard someone talking about it..." when really he just read about it himself. Much too shy to take the subject matter farther than talking unless you initiate.

Scenario: One time you actually got him in the right mood to play rough. When you went to pin him down he forgot how strong he was and countered it, effectively flinging you off the bed by accident. You went crashing through a piece of furniture and cut your arm. You laughed it off and were ready to keep going, but his immense guilt and ceaseless tearful apologies ended the activities for the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got long (pun intended). Will post the rest of the boys soon.


	4. His Sexual Preferences Part 2

**Marco:** Whatever you suggest he's game for, even if he blushes like crazy when he first hears about it. He's easily flustered but is not quite as bashful about it as Armin. He's naturally submissive but you find it hard to categorize him because of how open he is. He says all your ideas are good ones.

Repeatedly asks you if you are comfortable and is very generous in the bedroom. Any "favor" you do for him simply CANNOT go unreciprocated. It is against his mighty principles. What an upstanding chap.

Marco is the foreplay champion and is super affectionate. He never wants to cheapen the experience or end the fun before you are both satisfied. However, his gentle caresses make him more of a tease than he actually intends to be.

He knows he's not into giving or receiving pain, but there's something inexplicably special about the way he feels when you pull his hair.

"Thank you." "You don't have to thank me every time, Marco." "Then how are you supposed to know how much I appreciate you?" ">////<"

This true romantic brings you breakfast in bed even if he was the one giving the night before.

Kink: When you bite your lip and wink at him.

Also massages. He loves making you feel relaxed. It's romantic and turns you into a sighing puddle of goo.

He's also a sap for mood lighting and ambiance. You put out candles and rose petals or set up an evening picnic by the waterside? Forget it; he'll absolutely melt. 

Scenario: A short while ago you took a trip into town to run an errand for Shadis. While you were out you picked some flowers for Marco. He had once told you that particular breed was common in his home district. You hadn't expected such a simple gesture to touch him so deeply. He smashed his lips against yours right outside the mess hall. Later on when you finally got some privacy you'd never seen him initiate quite so fiercely. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. When you asked him about it after he said that he was just so happy to have found someone as thoughtful as you.

\---------------------------

**Jean: **Unlike Marco, he tends to fall onto the more impatient spectrum. He is rather hot-tempered and this spills into the bedroom as well. Fortunately this can result in a heated night of passion like nothing you've ever experienced. On the flip side, it might be rougher than you would have liked. It's a double-edged sword at times.

He constantly gripes about the embarrassing scratches you leave on his back, but he secretly loves showing them off. In the communal showers he draws attention to them by groaning and saying, "Jeez, F/N really did a number on by back this time!" But he's really just trying to make all the boys jealous.

Jean can be delightfully possessive and holds you especially close to him. Also he is the French-kiss MASTER and you feel like you hit the jackpot. Not to mention he has an impressive amount of stamina despite his lack of experience. It is a gift.

Foreplay in the bedroom outside of kissing is definitely not his forte, so he makes sure to court you properly before even getting that far. He prides himself on being a gentleman, and he definitely treats you right before things turn sensual. He will spare no expense and makes sure from start to finish this will be a night to remember.

Once you two are an item he shows you off like a trophy even if you don't feel hot enough to be one. He is bent on convincing you that you are. He has even gone so far as to announce you as you entered a room like you're the guest of honor at the Royal Cotillion.

Kink: He likes to spank and be spanked. Tell another soul and he will actually murder you.

When you arch your back. Sometimes he notices you stretching during drills; other times it's when you're crawling towards him on the bed and he knows what's in store.

When you feed him by hand, especially foods that are particularly sweet or decadent. He has a weakness for the luxurious.

Scenario: One fateful day you stole one of the metal spatulas from the kitchens to spank him with. Levi found out... Let's just say the horse jokes have only increased in volume, considering how many hours the two of you now spend shoveling the stables...

\---------------------------

**Connie:** Literally just excited for anything. Talks a big game but gets nervous the second you peel off the first layer of clothing.

Keeps using cheesy pick-up lines long after he's already sealed the deal. Probably to try and diffuse the building tension of, _'Holy shit, is this actually happening?!'_

The fun usually starts with tickling or a bit of play-wrestling. Once it began with a series of escalating dares...

About the most comfortable sexual relationship you could hope to be in. It's so open and freeing. He knows he can be himself, finish too soon sometimes, fall asleep when he had planned to return the favor, and you wont leave him. Just like you can eat too much and slum around in old torn pajamas and know he will still find you sexy.

Connie prefers dominant positions, but is more submissive in his manners. Once you get past the jokes and innuendos he's actually quite courteous in the sack. He would never use you or objectify you. He just sometimes has a big damn mouth about things you would rather keep private. He can't help it though. He's just too stinkin' proud to have you, so it just slips out.

On the more exhausting side, Connie will tease you about EVERYTHING in and out of the bedroom. No limitations; no tact. But so help him, if anyone utters one disparaging word about you they will unlock Connie's wrath.

Kink: Literally wants to try all of them! He has an actual checklist that he brings out for the occasion.

He's particularly fond of stripteases. It's like a personal show all to himself.

Also when your hair is wet, so the shower after hours is a go-to meeting spot.

He also likes to eat food off of you. Nothing in particular; just anything edible. He probably got the idea from Sasha.

Scenario: A wicked idea came to Connie's diabolical little mind one evening at your normal meeting spot in the showers. He thought it'd be fun to see who could make the other one laugh first by shouting random words during sex. Through the open dorm window the nearby cadets heard, "Plump!" "Canoe!" "TROOOOST!" followed by Connie's boisterous cackling. "I win!" "THIS time!"


	5. At the Amusement Park with him

**Eren:** Adrenaline junky to the max. Shows off that he isn't afraid to go on the biggest scariest ride first. Jean has to take him up on this challenge and goes too. Most of the rest of the group wanted to warm up with smaller coasters.

First one to start the hype chants as the roller coaster slowly ascends. Also wants to sit in the very front.

Gets fidgety when standing in line for too long. Occasionally gets into arguments with random people in line.

Likes to fight you in the bumper car arena instead of getting a couple's car.

When he wears himself out before 4 pm he finds a place in the shade and rests his head in your lap until he regains his energy.

Absolute funnel cake slut. 

\---------------------------

**Levi:** Enjoys the thrill but never screams. Usually captured in the most casual positions in coaster photos.

The map guy.

Complains about the noise.

Won't ride the Log Flume with you because he thinks the water's dirty.

He's the only one poised enough to do the rope ladder climb, so you get to walk around and show off the huge stuffed prize that's almost too big to carry. He's also quite skilled at the shooting games.

After begging and giving him your best puppy-dog eyes, he eventually agrees to help win prizes for the rest of your friends.

Likes to have a cup of tea or coffee by the lakeside with you and listen to the live music.

Would rather watch the fireworks in the parking lot with you where it's quiet and secluded. ...Not that you had a choice in the matter because the last coaster you all tried to ride had a snide worker refuse Levi access because of his height. The swift chokeslam that followed resulted in him getting kicked out of the park. 

\---------------------------

**Armin:** Inquires about the safety bars on certain rides. Bursts out in nervous laughter during the first big drop. If he screams it is loud enough to be heard from the opposite side of the park. Boy's got PIPES.

Is hesitant to go on the huge rides. When you ask him about it he tells you that falling from heights is supposed to scare you because it's a hard-wired trait humans adapted for survival. Therefore he thinks the thrill of big tall coasters is "cheap" for exploiting that instinct and prefers faster and shorter coasters instead.

The pack mule friend. Maintains the fanny pack of snacks, medicines, and water bottles to keep everyone running at their peak condition for more fun- namely Eren who runs himself silly till he drops.

Plans out the day in advance to maximize ride time and minimize distance between each one. Jean and Eren ruin the plan the minute they walk through the gate and spot the most threatening coaster. Because of his top-notch planning abilities, he gets the best spot on the Ferris Wheel to watch the fireworks with you.

Puts aside some leisure time during the day to explore the art and glass shops with you.

Has to be dragged by the hand out of the wave pool because it reminds him of the ocean and he likes it too much. 

\---------------------------

**Marco:** Thinks screaming during the drops is half the fun! Also starts laughing when he hears Armin laughing. He loves the coasters with loops and flips, but sometimes overdoes it and forgets he gets nauseated.

Don't put this boy on rides that spin. You can try but you'll regret it.

Always has to get a souvenir cup or hat to commemorate the special day.

When you both get tired you people-watch together.

Guilty pleasure: LOVES the Scooby Doo ride.

He likes water parks sooo much more than amusement parks. He thinks they're way more fun and less dangerous. He does share Eren's love of the bumper cars though.

Holding hands in the lazy river so he doesn't float away.

Insists on having ice cream or something unhealthy at least twice. Sugar rush Marco is extremely chatty. You didn't think it was possible for him to be even MORE friendly, but you were mistaken.

He's glad that the Tunnel of Love is so dark because he blushes like crazy when he takes you in there.

\---------------------------

**Jean:** Tries to psych people out as the coaster ascends, saying things like, "I heard last summer someone flew off and died."

He only yells on the largest drop of each ride. It has to be worthy of his scream. Either way he still won't do it if Eren is on the ride with him. He has to maintain his dignity.

Gets cranky if you don't remember to feed him.

Lives for the haunted spooky rides. Also likes the adventurous ones like the white water rafting ride or the Indiana Jones themed coasters.

Will work his butt off to make sure you always go home with a prize he wins for you.

Takes you to the more expensive sky diner that rotates and has an amazing view of the sunset.

He only gets sunburned across his cheeks and nose so it looks like he's perpetually blushing for the next two days and you love it.

\---------------------------

**Connie:** Actually brings props and shit with him to pose in the coaster pictures. Also tends to yell out something ridiculous at the apex so people start laughing.

Also a bit show-off-y with his ride bravery like Eren and Jean.

Forgets to secure his belongings so things go flying out of his pockets and raining down upon civilians.

The sunglass tan he gets is REAL (until he loses his sunglasses on a ride too).

Also prefers water parks like Marco. Tube slides are his jam but he still likes racing you down the body slides.

The two of you stuff your faces with the greasiest artery-clogging foods you can find for both lunch and dinner.

When you're not too full you both break out in random dance when the group walks anywhere near the sound of live music.

After it gets dark he drags you off away from the fireworks because there's a show he found that has fire-breathers and he thinks you'll find that WAY cooler!

Will give you a foot rub later that night after all that walking (and spontaneous dancing).

\---------------------------

**Bonus mini imagines (courtesy of a conversation with my husband): **

Sasha actually breaking out of her harness to grab the food that Connie didn't secure on the ride.

Jean gets pulled up on stage and is expected to play along in the comedy sketch. They put a horse mask on his head. Eren can't stop laughing because, "There's literally NO difference!"

Erwin is an excitable oversized man-child at amusement parks.

Mikasa always has to carry Eren out of the park because he's too tired to walk.

Armin getting cotton candy and everyone else just wanting a bite, but they end up taking most of it before he gets any. 

Bertolt instinctively ducks in the coaster tunnels because he thinks they're gonna take his head off.

Everyone pesters Reiner to throw them around in the pool because he's so strong.

Hange screams out scientific facts so that people can learn while they're having fun.


	6. Fighting with him

**Eren: **Short and incoherent screaming matches. Probably over nothing. He will actually yell at you to stop yelling even though he's also yelling. ...It doesn't work. 

Isn't very creative at insults but his malicious tone gets the point across.

Sometimes you both realize mid-argument that the reason you are arguing in the first place is stupid. ...For some reason this STILL doesn't stop the argument, as you both just try to justify why you were arguing by accusing the other of starting it.

Will never get to the point of hitting you but is definitely ballsy enough to grab you by the shirt collar and get in your face.

He usually gets over it just as quickly as it began. 

\---------------------------

**Levi: **For a grown-ass man he's awfully childish and has a tendency to give you the silent treatment. Or if he's feeling particularly sour he will order you to do the worst cleaning jobs as punishment for crossing him. He never abuses his power like this for anything else.

You can usually tell he's salty about something when he uses more profanity than necessary.

A fight often stems from his lack of romantic experience because he inadvertently snubs you.

He's quite patient with you when you go off on him... until he suddenly isn't. This situation will result in him belittling your opinion and a LOT of derogatory name-calling.

Sometimes you argue for fun. It's just a thing you do. 

\---------------------------

**Armin: **A rare sight to behold. You generally resolve your differences long before an argument ensues. It's also hard to get mad at someone as sweet and thoughtful as him. It takes a lot to get you to shout at him, and even more to provoke him to shout back.

Even so, you still have about one really good fight a year. But when it happens it is an epic and HARSH psychological battle and neither of you will emerge unscathed. You both know the other's deep-rooted insecurities and go straight for them. Any bystanders simply cannot look away from the trade of sick burns besprinkled so ingeniously amidst equally logical assertions.

Definitely lots of cracking voices and tears towards the end, and you both feel like you got hit by a truck afterwards.

If Armin is REALLY upset by something you said he'll avoid you for a period of time. He tells himself it's because he can't think rationally at the moment, but it's also partially because he knows how much it bothers you.

\---------------------------

**Marco: **You don't ever really fight. Sometimes you have petty squabbles like an old married couple, but it never escalates into a full-blown fight. He has this odd inclination to say some out of place and disarming compliment during the argument that completely diffuses the situation. You're pretty sure he doesn't even know he's doing it. It's just in his nature to spew out goodness.

On occasion he yells, but he is not yelling AT you; he is yelling TO you. These are the times when you're extremely down on yourself and he passionately disagrees with you. He will tirelessly try to bring you over to his side on the matter. From a distance he might look really angry, but his words are always genuine and helpful.

\---------------------------

**Jean: **Jean is the KING of petty when it comes to couples fights. He's an avid believer in the silent treatment... assuming he can keep his snide comments in for that long, which is a challenge.

Actually has the audacity to claim he's being "the bigger person" during the argument by letting your comment slide. This leads to things getting even more heated and personal.

You both attack superficial status things about each other, like money or ranking or physical appearance. Usually all of these things had NOTHING to do with the original argument.

There's a point where if it goes on long enough and you have the upper hand in the fight, Jean will straight-up unleash embarrassing things about you out into the open in an attempt to shut you up. These are your worst types of fights with him.

\---------------------------

**Connie: **You all have "fake" arguments all the time. Like you get on each other's nerves and gripe about it. It's more like venting about the other person TO the other person, or at least in front of them. He's been known to bitch about you to Sasha with you sitting mere feet away.

"Hey! I can _hear_ you, ingrate!"

"That's the _point_, dumbass!"

You both have a lot of things in common so you rarely argue on stuff normal couples fight about.

He likes to get a rise out of you because you're fun to tease. It took him a while to find the perfect line of "adorably irritated" without crossing it into "full-blown anger" territory. This trial and error period is literally where 95% of your early relationship fights began.


	7. Making Up

**Eren:** Depending on how bad he screwed up he'll probably write his apology speech on paper and rehearse it in front of Armin for some pointers.

When he finally approaches you he still has the paper. He starts to read off it, gets frustrated, throws it away and speaks from the heart. He figures you'll appreciate that more anyway.

He doesn't really sugarcoat the apology or stroke your ego, but he's still genuine about wanting to patch things up.

Will probably say one nice thing to make up for it, like how he'd struggle more if you didn't always have his back. Nothing too sappy.

You two do something active to blow off steam together afterwards. Like a good competitive workout or a particularly ferocious pillow fight, followed by some cuddles.

\---------------------------

**Levi:** He makes some simple nonverbal peace offering, like sliding an extra piece of his meal onto your plate or helping you with a chore you're in the middle of doing. It isn't much since he probably still thinks he's right, but you appreciate it and eventually talk things through like civil human beings.

If he knows he's the one that stepped out of line he will allow you to vent all your frustrations at him with no interruption and quietly nod.

Afterwards you both have a cup of tea and return to your normal routine. He's not much for heartfelt apologies and excess emotion.

Angry sex is a thing between you two. Sometimes it's a good way to get the feud over with quicker. This tends to happen when you know neither of you will see it the other's way and reach an impasse. It's basically his way of saying, "agree to disagree."

\---------------------------

**Armin:** He simply cannot hold a grudge for more than 48 hours no matter how egregious he believes your crime to be.

He always brings an apology gift with him- usually your favorite kind of wildflower- even if you started the fight. He cares more about repairing the relationship than coming to an agreement on the subject you fought about.

Also plots out his thoughts ahead of time like Eren, only he's much more masterful with his words. He mumbles the highlights of what he wants to say on the walk to meet you.

Tells himself he wont get emotional.

Gets emotional.

He looks angry when he walks in but he's just intensely nervous about you not accepting his apology. You both feel remarkably guilty and end up crying and hugging it out. Anyone nearby rolls their eyes at how disgustingly cute you two are.

\---------------------------

**Marco**: Gives you time to cool off despite his deep urge to make amends immediately. He's super sweet when he approaches you, using terms of endearment to let you know he loves you.

When you talk things out he avoids any kind of blaming. He hates arguing with you and therefore walks on eggshells to avoid starting another one.

You tend to have a sweet emotional reunion and afterwards he tries to cheer you up with things you like. Sweet treats, horseback rides to the lake; anything you want really.

He holds your hand for an extra long time wherever you go for the next few days, just to make up for lost time.

\---------------------------

**Jean:** When you first talk after a fight he usually starts out snippy, like almost fake-apology level. Occasionally this escalates into a second fight but not usually. 

Eventually he swallows his pride and admits the fault in his actions. You do the same. It's at this point he actually opens up about his feelings. Not too much, though. He doesn't want to be thought a sap by his significant other.

Will probably make you a home cooked meal to make things up to you.

Despite his tough façade he's really a cuddly bitch and wants to snuggle it out afterwards. Anywhere will do. A grassy hillside, the dorm beds, the communal couches; he doesn't care.

\---------------------------

**Connie:** He hangs his head like a dejected dog. Even though he has a big mouth he actually feels horrible about upsetting you. He's not above prostrating himself before you in a shameless manner of begging because he thinks you're far too valuable to lose.

He might actually sing an embarrassing song to win you back. It's horrible... and you absolutely love it. One time he did this on the rooftop of the stables and fell. Easy to say you forgave him instantly and worried your head off about him. To this day he still claims it was "totally worth it" because not only did he win you back, but you also doted on him like crazy until his minor injuries were healed.

Once you make up he can't help but tickle you from joy. Going that long without seeing your smile was unbearable so he has to bring it back.


	8. Have an Art

**So this was just a cute idea I had and finished drawing a few minutes ago. **

"First one to laugh loses."

"You always lose, Armin." **  
**

**Armin turned out so cute! Look at him!   
**

**I'm moderately proud of this. And it's also a pseudo-prediction for the upcoming manga chapter. Hope ya like it. **


	9. His Love Languages Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love languages are how we all express love. Generally we give these languages the same way we'd like to receive them because it's how we think love ought to be shown, although there are exceptions.
> 
> The five love languages are: Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service, Receiving gifts, Quality Time, Physical Touch.
> 
> Just wanted to delve more into the psychology of these characters and how they want to be loved.

**Eren: **Though Eren relishes in vindication and feeling like he is doing right, he is much less likely to pay those kind words forward. Known for taking a beating or even risking his life for his friends, Eren is one who strongly shows his affection through acts of service. He thinks they speak louder than words and he always follows through with that ideology.

On the other hand, when he is down, words of affirmation is what he craves in return. Eren puts everything on the line for what he believes in; it is a core part of his character. Therefore when someone looks down on his views he takes it personally and clashes hard with them. This is partly why he shares such a synergistic bond with Armin, while Mikasa tends to grate on his nerves with her blunt honesty. Both have equally good intentions, but Armin's natural talent for discretion jives more harmoniously with Eren's love language.

I believe his secondary love language is up for speculation. Eren certainly unwinds by spending quality time with his friends, which is why he kept trying to talk them out of getting into his messes; because he needs them around. However, he seems to be openly physical as well. He definitely wasn't ashamed to hold Armin's hand after he was bullied, and he openly embraced him when he was overcome with emotion. Between time and touch I do think the former wins out by a small margin. This is because whenever Eren speaks of his dreams, those dear to him are always at the forefront of the conversation, because he can't envision his future without them.

**Summary: **Gives: Acts and Physical Touch. Wants: Words of Affirmation.

So Eren's ideal partner is one who can give him the verbal reinforcement he needs while embracing his less tactful, but still ferocious acts of love.

\--------------------------------

**Levi: **As it is with most of the hard-working soldiers in this series, Levi's main way to express his love is through acts of service. However, that isn't to say he's incapable of showing it in other ways. In one of his earliest appearances Levi was able to convey touching words to a dying Scout in his final moments.

Unlike Eren, Levi doesn't require words of affirmation or seek praise. He knows his contributions count for something, as he demonstrated when he said his reputation speaks for itself.

In return he also expects acts of service. He is giving his all so he expects his fellow comrades to do the same. However, he also puts a great deal of stock in quality time with those around him. He is painfully aware that life as a Scout is short, and though he never says it aloud, he doesn't like to let precious time with his compatriots slip by. He's been known to just hang around with other Scouts, whether or not he says a word or if they are even aware of his proximity. There are several scenes where he just lurks without speaking, as if he's satisfied enough to just be in their presence. The few times he smiles are when he's sharing in their victories or bonding with them.

On a side note: Levi can be surprisingly physical. He is often seen placing a comforting hand on people's shoulders or using it to get their attention. He even goes so far as to grab people when he's frustrated or turn Hange's head with his hand. It's possible this would have been a primary love language of his if he'd been raised in an environment where physical affection was common, but it's hard to say for sure. Either way, his upbringing and military conditioning led to his results-focused ways and desire for action.

**Summary: **Gives: Acts and Words. Wants: Acts and Quality Time.

Levi would love a partner who is willing to put in the effort but is also accepting of his neutral and cynical nature. He just wants someone to drink tea and share in humanity's victories with, and help him do the damn chores.

\--------------------------------

**Armin: **Given his natural aptitude for communication, Armin openly voices words of affirmation to anyone who needs to hear them. He gives as good as he gets in this regard, just like Levi with his acts of service. In the same way he also dedicates time, patiently sitting and listening to the troubles of others. He never sees helping those he loves as a waste of mental energy.

It's not surprising that he would want the same gestures in return; it's only fair. Armin's preferred love language to receive is equally split right down the middle between both of those. Quality time is of utmost importance to him. He wants undivided attention when he shares his inner world with you. It's not enough to just be heard; he craves to be understood. (Mild manga spoiler: An example of this is in the recent manga when he explains his frustrations to Annie. After he vents he begs her to answer him. This is because he needs an attentive response; the time spent feels hollow to him otherwise.)

Armin also heavily relies on words of affirmation. If he's not reminded that he is valued he will start to feel like a burden. A well-placed compliment is a sure-fire way to boost the smart boy's mood and make him feel appreciated. Not too much though; Armin knows when he's being placated versus when the words are genuine.

His secondary language, following those two, is physical touch. It appears Armin is unaware of this, but Eren and Mikasa always seem to sense his need for physical contact. Both have held his hand to comfort him in the series, and one other time Armin curled up at the foot of Eren's bed. It's likely that if either of his best friends or partner were the touchy-feely type, his physical response would be magnified. However, it is important to remember that this doesn't have the same emotional impact on him that a choice set of encouraging words does.

**Summary **Gives: Words and Time. Wants: Words and Time (and Physical Touch)

The right kind of person for Armin is an empathetic and attentive listener, one who mirrors his emotional investment. He'd treasure someone he could openly share his thoughts with and who can curb his insecurities with a nice word or two (and an occasional bout of physical closeness).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Erwin on the bandwagon next chapter! Woot!


	10. His Love Languages Part 2 (Now with Erwin)

**Marco: **It is unmistakably obvious that Marco's main way of expressing appreciation is through words of affirmation. They often seem to naturally pour out of his mouth to everyone he can reach. He and Armin are rather kindred spirits in that regard, though Armin seems a bit more selective about choosing his battles. It may not be farfetched to even suggest that Marco is superior at diffusing tense situations, as he's seen doing it more frequently early on in the series. For example, talking Daz down from his hysteria and keeping the peace while leading the wilderness hunt. Even Armin just shrugs and lets Eren and Jean duke it out sometimes. One thing is for sure, Marco fights for peace with all his might, and his comrades never feel devalued in his presence.

As far as his preferred way to receive love, it's hard to say. There is little to no definitive example of him responding to any kind of affection. However, if I had to postulate, it would be based on those he chose to keep as friends. He's closest to Jean, Armin, and perhaps even Eren- if how shocked Eren was by his death was any indication. It's possible that he likes receiving physical comfort, as Jean is likely to dish that out, but more than likely he craves words of affirmation in return. Maybe Marco was intuitive enough to overlook Jean's inability to voice compliments correctly and saw the sentiment behind them. This would have enhanced their bond fast, as Jean wouldn't be used to feeling quite so deeply understood and would quickly be drawn in. And it would also explain Marco's pleasant camaraderie with Armin, as words are Armin's forte. They both had earnest and innocent ambitions, so they probably enjoyed discussing them judgment-free to one another.

Quality time is a secondary candidate as well, since he always favored cooperation over competition, and was just content enough to be alive in the presence of others who shared his common goals.

**Summary: **Gives: Words of affirmation. Wants: Words and Quality time (Possibly Physical Touch)

An ideal person for Marco is an open communicator who embraces his advice. His words come from the heart so they should be accepted accordingly. He'd thrive in a relationship based in symbiotic collaboration, where he and his partner would build each other up. Marco needs someone to support his ambitions, all while savoring the simple joys of life together.

\--------------------------------

**Jean: **Jean seems like one of the more balanced individuals when expressing his love languages. The only one that can be ruled out for sure is words. He's actually exceptionally bad at saying nice things, probably even worse than Eren. Jean is notorious for dishing out backhanded compliments. An example of this is when Armin deduces conclusions about the female titan. Instead of saying, "Hey, I respect how intelligent you are," it came out more like, "Well, your attachment to Eren is creepy as hell but you're smart I guess." He also did the same with Marco. Though he was trying to find common ground between their ambitions, it came out like he was fishing for Marco's ulterior motives.

If there were just one love language Jean could express, it would likely be physical touch. I'd go as far as to say he's the most physical of all the cadets. There are countless manga panels of him putting a hand on someone's shoulder, and once he even ruffled Armin's hair after he told a joke.

His preferred affection to receive is much clearer. Primarily Jean wants to receive words of affirmation. He wants to know that he's making the right choices. (Oh, look. Another similarity to Eren. I wonder why they fight...) Though Jean is a blunt realist he still needs to hear that he is doing right by someone, be that himself, those he cares about, or even just doing right by humanity.

Jean's secondary love language to receive appears to be gifts. That isn't to say he is materialistic- which perhaps he was at the beginning of the series. Instead he seemed oddly sentimental about knowing which bones on the funeral pyre belonged to Marco. This likely means he takes great stock in items with emotional value to him, or at least that scene stood out enough to pilot that train of thought.

**Summary: **Gives: Physical Touch. Wants: Words of affirmation and gifts

Jean belongs with someone who is not put off by his playful and frequent touches, and also lets him know that he's making good choices. Bonus points if that person leaves him little articles of sentimental value. If his partner wrote him letters he'd probably talk about how embarrassing they are, but he'd never dare throw a single one out.

\--------------------------------

**Connie: **Connie is an outgoing individual, and he is mostly known to express his love through acts of service. However, Connie bears a more complex version of this than someone like Levi, who might define this quality as a "do what must be done" mentality alone. For Connie this love language manages to spill into all other facets of his life. It is more than just fighting or chores; instead it can manifest itself as an empathetic kindness or a well-placed joke to ease the minds of his comrades. He works harder in all areas for those he's closest to, even those he's not adept at.

A strong example of this is when he and Ymir found Armin on the rooftop. In the anime there were just a few nasty words exchanged, but in the manga they had a heated argument about whether or not to outright leave Armin there to die. It was Connie who stepped up to defend his teammate, and while he is a bit of a braggart and likes to be recognized he has little patience for the tactlessness of others.

Another example of his service appears when he attends to Sasha in Shiganshina after she sustains an injury, then again later in the manga.

Connie, like many others aforementioned, wants to receive words of affirmation. It's probably the most popular result because the cadets all joined the military looking for a sense of purpose. It's only natural to want to have their hard work affirmed by others. Connie's drive to prove his worth is even described in his bio as a core trait of his character. He's also easily swayed by words. Unlike Jean, Connie fully admits how strongly Eren's speech resonated with him, and forsakes his original ambition to join the MPs for a nobler calling.

**Summary:** Gives: Acts of Service. Wants: Words of affirmation

Connie would tend to his partner's needs with ease with his natural bright personality. He'd appreciate someone who can reflect his optimism and remind him of what matters when he gets discouraged. Give this boy some proper encouragement and he'll keep on giving back.

\--------------------------------

**Erwin (for turnip_hero): **Erwin is almost exclusively an acts of service kind of guy. He likes to show appreciation by doing anything he can for those he values. He's not averse to doing the "dirty work" so to speak. In a leadership position he takes all the heat for not only his mistakes, but the failures of his subordinates as well. In a relationship he'd likely do anything necessary, be that chores or playing the support role.

Erwin is also quite proficient at words of affirmation and motivating others. While it's mostly reserved for encouraging his soldiers, he would not be afraid to bring that skill out when his partner needs it.

As far as what he wants to receive, Erwin is abnormally self-sustaining. He doesn't need to be told he's right; his gut feeling is enough to keep him pressing onward. However, he cannot fight his battles alone, so he needs acts of service in return. Like the companionship he find in Levi, he craves genuine dedication and loyalty to the cause. Despite Erwin's reputation for having big dreams and a complex mind, his love languages are remarkably simple.

**Summary: **Gives: Acts and Words. Wants: Acts of Service

Every strong leader needs strong support. Erwin needs someone who can keep up with his brilliant mind and is willing to give their heart in support of his dream. He thrives in collaboration and would enjoy someone at his level he can bounce ideas off of.


	11. When He's Jealous

**Eren:** Definitely stares daggers at whoever is making a move on you. Will openly wrap his arms around you from behind and continue staring at the guy until he's uncomfortable.

Gets snippy with you afterwards if you were too oblivious to notice the guy flirting with you. He calls you naïve and childish and accuses him of impure motives (whether they were actually there or not). This frustrated you at first but now you find it kind of cute and endearing.

He's especially cautious around intelligent types (except Armin because they're pals and he trusts him). He's aware of his own recklessness and occasional idiocies and is sometimes afraid you'll ditch him for someone smarter. You assure him that you wont and that you love him as the earnest lovable maniac he is.

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Surprisingly insecure about it because he knows he's not the most tactful partner. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if you looked for other suitors. However, that doesn't stop him from throwing a snide comment at whoever is making him feel jealous.

He doesn't ever outright cast blame upon you when these situations arise, but there's a certain bite in his tone when he asks you questions about that person later. It didn't take long for you to realize the reason, but you knew calling him on it would only exacerbate the situation. So instead you just offer to spend time together and do something you both enjoy.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** He's not really the jealous type... externally. He isn't petty and he trusts you; he wouldn't be with you otherwise. However, he does have micro-jealousies that arise fairly often. Like if a guy impresses you or makes you laugh really hard he secretly wishes he were the one doing it. But he couldn't live with himself if he allowed such thoughts to get the better of him, so he tries his best not to act on it.

Has been known to get fidgety when you talk to other guys for too long. (Especially really good looking ones.) But Armin thinks "more attractive" equates to "traditionally masculine" even if you don't agree with him.

If the guy is super blatant about coming on to you, Armin will outwit him with a subtle finesse that rivals Mikasa's art with a blade. He rarely admits to being jealous, but you can tell by the tiny glint in his eye and the way he leans in closer to you than usual. You always squeeze his hand and give him a little peck on the cheek to remind him he's the one you love.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** This is a very infrequent occurrence. It's happened a handful of times where you really hit it off with another person and neglected Marco in conversation for a while. He just pouts his lips and it's really cute.

He's the outgoing type so sometimes he'll do it right in front of you on purpose so you'll notice and pay attention to him again. It's particularly amusing when he outright pokes his head over the guy's shoulder with those puppy-dog eyes and waves. It's really hard to not giggle when he does this, but you do your best to keep it together.

Later Marco fully admits to being jealous and is kind of embarrassed by his behavior. But he handles it in such a sweet and sincere way that you can't ever be upset with him. You give him tons of cuddles afterwards.

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Jean is unsurprisingly confident in your relationship. He only gets jealous if he believes the guy to be REAL competition. Like he has to be a ten in looks, better than him at training, AND have a bangin' personality. Otherwise he KNOWS you aren't interested. Once he even encouraged a guy to hit on you, knowing he'd receive a swift rejection before the end of the night.

But when it happens Jean is disdainful. You will likely receive some mild version of the silent treatment. He wants you to pursue him to make up for the amount of attention you wasted on that other man.

You've learned to watch for his response in these circumstances. If he smirks or rolls his eyes you're in the clear, but if he casts dark sidelong glances he's feeling threatened. Occasionally you will reciprocate the verbal advances just so you can win Jean back later. He secretly likes this game and so do you.

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** Connie is a mixed bag. The two of you have a very comfortable relationship so he knows there's nothing to fear. He's not intimidated... until he suddenly is. Once you made the mistake of flirting back. Connie was unaware that you were just being polite because he was a higher rank than you. He quickly got defensive of himself and of you, more or less making a scene when he realized he'd lost control of the volume of his voice.

Later on you explained all of the things you could never do with that other guy. Like the perfect way he makes your favorite food, the open way you communicate, and how he's irreplaceable. This boosted his self-esteem and he eventually admitted you were right.

He knows now where he stands with you and what he brings to the table, so it hasn't happened since then. Except the occasional moment where he will casually introduce himself as your boyfriend in the middle of the conversation.

\--------------------------------

**Erwin: **Erwin believes such a petty insecurity to be beneath him. However, the instinct still surfaces from time to time. Once the two of you were attending a fancy affair and you were getting your fair share of attention. He kept meeting your eyes even though he was in a separate conversation nearby.

He is a master of subtlety when it comes to weeding out competition. It might be something as simple as straightening his tie or posture, or slicking his hair back to get your attention. Even you overlooked it until he approached. He took care to mention that he was the "Commander of the Scouts" at least several times in the conversation. Erwin is usually quite modest about power and titles so it was really funny to witness this change. You also couldn't help but notice the way he spoke slightly louder and lower, as he knows how much you like his deep voice. As he escorted you out of the party on his arm he was also strutting a little bit.


	12. Armin/Reader: It's all about THEM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Armin argue about Eren and Mikasa... Nothing more... obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for LolliGiggles

"I'm starving. How about you?" Eren groaned and stretched, his muscles screaming after an intense session of self-training. Mikasa looked sweaty yet unphased, and nodded at his question. "I wonder if Armin's already there."

Through the doors of the mess hall he walked, catching sight of familiar yellow head of hair standing before a nearby table. He raised his hand to wave, but then hesitated. Armin was hunched over with his palms flat on the table, aura prickly as he looked at you. Eren noted you leaning forward in a similar manner, defensiveness saturating your posture. Armin let out an irked sigh as you continued to test his patience.

"Now I'm starting to understand why Eren gets so frustrated by Mikasa. She's too overprotective of him." You caught the rebuff in his tone and frowned.

"Well _you_ once told me that he should try and appreciate how much she does for him." You used his own words against him, earning a tiny humph of derision from the blond. Though it was near silent- and probably involuntary on his part- this taunt aggravated you further and your volume began to escalate. "Any person with a lick of intelligence would know that she only has his best interests at heart!" It was a desperate act, calling Armin's mental acuity into question. His brows furrowed and he fired back.

"Her behavior is counterproductive and you know it! How is Eren supposed to grow as a person and get stronger if there's always someone behind him pulling the weight for him?!"

"Because he can _survive_ long enough to get stronger at his own pace! If Eren weren't so damn stubborn he'd realize that!"

Eren blinked and his jaw fell slack. He couldn't even find it within himself to be angry; he was just so utterly baffled at the sight of two of his best friends arguing so ferociously about him. He leaned towards Mikasa, unable to take his eyes off the spectacle before him.

"Shouldn't we get a say in this?"

"No, Eren. They're not talking about us." Eren tilted his head at her answer, but chose to stay silent and watch the argument, which continued on uninterrupted by their presence.

"She should let him stand on his own two feet!"

"Why?! So he can go get himself killed?!"

"That's not-"

"Just because Eren _can_ make it on his own doesn't mean he _should_! He should let go of his stupid pride! Nobody looks down on Commander Erwin because he relies on others to make his plans work!"

"That's completely different!" Armin interjected. "He's a leader! We're just soldiers! He shouldn't rely on her as a crutch!"

"She helps him because she _wants_ to! Not because she _has_ to!"

"He's being a parasite by needing her help in the first place! He doesn't want that! If he were more capable-"

"Being more capable wouldn't make a _damn_ bit of difference how she treats him! He's already as capable as they come!"

"Thanks, F/N." Eren sort of interrupted, quirking his chin with a tiny vindicated smile.

"You really are an idiot." Jean mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was now that Armin caught notice of the gathering group of onlookers and dropped his voice.

"If she tried to understand him more instead of doing things her own way-"

"Oh, that's rich! ... Like she doesn't do _everything_ she can to make him happy! He should try and see it from _her_ perspective for once!" This proclamation seemed to strike a nerve once more.

"Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe he wants to keep _her_ out of danger too?! What if she got hurt in his place?! How would he feel then?!"

"That's her ch-"

"She needs to back off and let nature run its course!"

"If he needs space he should damn well ask for it like an adult instead of taking out his inadequacies on _her_!"

"You're right! He _should_!"

"Fine!"

"Perfect!"

A thick silence penetrated the room as you stared daggers at each other. You noted that even when narrowed Armin's eyes were still bigger than everyone else's. Synchronized noises of exasperation erupted before you both stormed off in opposite directions. Eren and Mikasa decided to pursue Armin, and managed to catch up to him a short distance behind the building.

"Armin, wait up!" Eren called and the smaller male halted in his tracks. He definitely owed them an explanation after that little performance. "What was _that_ about?" It was mere seconds before Armin's anger was washed away by a wave of guilt. He let out a remorseful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Eren. And you too, Mikasa. I really am." He hung his head in shame. "I should never have used you guys that way. It was wrong of me to call your relationship into the spotlight like that."

"No, it was... enlightening." Mikasa replied.

"I can't remember the last time I lost my composure like that..."

"F/N certainly has that effect on you." It had taken him a lot longer than the others, but Eren had finally caught on to the subtext of the argument. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice some strong parallels- they were explicitly _laid out_ for him, after all. "Look... I know I give Mikasa a hard time... probably more than I should... but I know she's just trying to help." Mikasa appeared pleasantly surprised by this breakthrough and Armin finally looked up. "Well... It's not Mikasa's fault she's stronger than me. I may not be thrilled about it but it wouldn't be right to blame her either. It just means I need to train harder."

"And Eren... just because I try to keep you safe, doesn't mean I respect your abilities any less." Eren opened his mouth to reply but Armin spoke first.

"That's right... It's just because he's important to you." Armin understood what that felt like, especially when you put yourself in danger for his sake. "You don't want to lose him from your life." The three of them stood in thoughtful silence for a long moment. Eren somehow felt like he'd been in the argument too, in the more literal sense that is. Not only that but he felt as if he'd just reconciled a long-standing tension he wasn't even aware he had with Mikasa. He wondered if she was feeling the same thing. Before he could ask Armin disrupted his intent. "I'm sorry again for what I said. I never meant to imply-"

"We're not mad at you so you can stop worrying about it." Eren asserted and Mikasa nodded. "Seriously."

"Agreed." Armin gave them a skeptical look before accepting their graces.

"...Thanks for letting me off the hook this time, you guys. I know I don't deserve it."

"Anytime." Eren gave him a friendly slap on the back and turned back towards the cafeteria. He gave Armin one more nod of encouragement as he walked, knowing where the blond was going next. "Man, I'm so hungry. I could eat a whole horse."

"Are they serving Jean tonight?" Mikasa deadpanned and Eren laughed.

_'Did Mikasa just make a joke?'_ Armin raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as his friends disappeared from sight. Though it came as a minimal surprise to him; a lot of weird things were happening today...

The cadet made a straight path to you; he had heard a gate slam during Eren and Mikasa's pep talk so he knew exactly where you were. As he approached the stables he began to feel nervous. He had said a lot of things. Were you waiting to yell at him some more? Or worse, would you refuse to talk things out with him at all?!

The audible creak of the stable gate resounded, followed by the shuffle of footsteps. Armin rounded the corner and found you facing away from him, gazing out at the horizon. You didn't have to turn to know who it was. He gulped when you shifted, and suddenly came to a horrifying realization.

_'Ah! I was so eager to make amends that I didn't come up with anything to say!'_ Panic began to set in, but fortunately you hadn't turned around yet, which bought him some valuable brainstorming time._ 'Alright, think, Armin, think!' _He puzzled his bottom lip between his teeth. _'I should start with an apology. She won't get angry if I don't act hostile or condescending.'_ He heard you sigh and knew his time was running out. _'Just tell her you're sorry and that you should have handled that better. Yes. That's a good way to get the ball rolling. We can go from there.' _

"Armin..." Your gentle timbre ripped him from his thoughts. "I don't mean to be overbearing... or make you feel inferior." He heard the waver in your voice and took long strides to close the distance between you. "That's not my intention at all..." He saw the tears in your eyes and swiftly took your hand in an attempt to keep them from falling.

"I know. ...I really do." He kept his tone docile, hoping you would find that and his soft touch comforting enough until he could find his verbal footing. "And you don't have to say any more." He halted you as you clearly looked like you were preparing to pour your heart out in an apology. "I was wrong... It was vicious of me to call you out for the nice things you do on my behalf. ...I let my pride cloud my judgment, and it got the better of me in the end. I know you're only trying to help me. It's just..." His face twisted with displeasure. "...you understand I couldn't bear if something happened to you and I was the one to blame, right? If you got caught up in one of my messes I would never forgive myself." He watched you silently nod in understanding. "...But that's no excuse for how I acted back there. I shouldn't have blamed you for my own shortcomings."

"Psh. What shortcomings? You're freaking brilliant." Armin blinked, taken aback by your sudden praise. After a moment his surprise melted into a warm smile.

"Thank you." He blushed sweetly and enfolded your hand in both of his. "And you're amazing for taking such good care of me." A genuine sparkle of blue reflected in his eyes and now it was your turn to smile. A swell of affection swirled in your chest from his heartfelt apology, and without thinking you leaned forward and left a tender kiss on his lips.

"Uh-uhm..." The red in his face became much more apparent and you were certain you had a wild blush to match it. He cleared his throat awkwardly but still wore a bashful smile. It seemed that the implications of that move were too much for either of you to voice right now. "W-we... should get back." It was all Armin could do to not regress into a stuttering raspberry. "They'll be wondering where we went."

"Yeah... I really ought to apologize to Eren and Mikasa for using them as a scapegoat."

"They took that fact surprisingly well, actually." He stated matter-of-factly. You anticipated as such; they were known for being thick-skinned.

"Guess we went a little overboard, huh...?"

"Yeah." Armin ran a hand through his golden locks.

He held the gate for you as you exited the stables and began your walk across the training grounds. In the quiet stillness you began to fret about your actions. Had that been too forward too soon? Was he just being polite to spare your feelings?

_'That would be an Armin thing to do...'_ Just then a touch jolted you from your mental spiral. You felt his pinky finger brush yours, tentative but deliberate. You peeked sideways to find him averting your gaze, finding the ground beneath him much more intriguing. When you flipped your palm to make it more accessible he found the courage to speak.

"Th-thank you... by the way." He mumbled it barely above a whisper, intertwining his fingers with yours. It was unclear whether he was thanking you for your forgiveness or your kiss, but you grinned nonetheless.

"Anytime."

"R-really?!" His big round eyes widened at you and you felt your face heat up under his intense stare.

_'So it WAS the kiss.' _

"I-I mean yeah... If it's all the same to you... I wouldn't mind making up with you more often..."

"Only if we don't have to fight first." He agreed and you raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Isn't that a condition of making up?" You watched his face sink in puzzlement.

"That does pose a problem..." Armin brought his free hand to his chin, giving the dilemma a serious round of contemplation. It was enough to make a giggle bubble up in your tummy.

"I guess we'll just have to find another resolution." You saw his head tilt. "We'll need a really smart guy for the job. Luckily I know just the one." You swung your latched hands to and fro and his lips turned upwards once more.

"I... m-might have a solution."

"Oh? Mm!" Armin had made the bold decision to lean in and peck your cheek. Heedless to this knowledge you had turned your head curiously, resulting in his lips landing on yours once more. "Y-yeah... That definitely works..." You muttered shakily, blushing all the way to your ears. Fortunately Armin seemed to be equally discombobulated, making you feel a bit less embarrassed. By this time you had reached the front door to the mess hall, and both of you let out a nervous giddy chuckle before opening the door. From the center of the room Eren smiled at his two flustered-looking friends, easily insinuating the events that must have unfolded. Hand-in-hand the two of you were met by a group of expectant eyes.

"So who won?!" Connie piped up. "Team Eren or Team Mikasa?!" You and Armin laughed openly at the ridiculous question. The blond met your gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think we have some explaining to do."

The End


	13. His Favorite Games

**Eren:** Eren prefers kinesthetic games that require physical activity such as charades, Jenga, or Operation. However he really likes Betrayal at House on the Hill. 

A reckless hitter in Blackjack but he somehow almost always wins.

Makes a huge mess when he plays Hungry Hungry Hippos with Jean. You have to hide the game from them. 

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Battleship is his favorite. He likes to play Risk with Erwin but always loses. Has an affinity for underplayed or obscure games with a hint of culture such as Mahjong.

It's hard to get him to play but he is unbeatable at Twister. His balance is paragon.

Secretly holds back a smile when he wins at Mouse Trap. It's his guilty pleasure game. 

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** Chess obviously. He's mostly drawn to two-player games, as he finds it hard at times to keep a large group focused. He also excels at games that require mental persuasion like Fictionary or Balderdash. He can always convince you that his fake word definitions are correct.

A Scrabble MASTER!

Has always wanted to participate in a tabletop adventure game like D&D, but he always ends up running it instead since not many others are suited for the hefty responsibility of complex world-building.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Fond of games where players all work together. He really wishes Pandemic could be played with lots more people. He'd play with the whole class if he could.

For the same reason he likes luck-based games such as Yahtzee or Monopoly. He thinks if it's all by chance nobody can really get angry at anyone else. (He clearly has never played Monopoly with Jean or Connie.)

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Favorite game by a long shot is Secret Hitler. He has the opposite view as Marco and enjoys games where he can screw over the other players. UNO, Sorry! and Munchkin are his jam.

He also enjoys Betrayal but only when he can be the traitor. He doesn't have as much fun playing the good guy.

In Dead of Winter he likes to be the badass and take the frostbite risk for the other players and help them survive the apocalypse.

Though people make fun of his art in Scattergories Jean's team usually wins because of how easily recognizable his drawings are. A hidden talent indeed. 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** Whatever requires minimal thought for the most fun you can have. He wants any basic game that he can build on. He'd be the first person to write a bunch of truths and dares on a set of Jenga blocks to make it more fun or create drinking games from an existing set of rules.

Another example of this is speed rounds of Connect-Four, Checkers, or Poker.

He absolutely adores games that make people laugh. He could play Mad Gab or Cards Against Humanity with his good friends all night. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** Favors complex mind games like Mastermind or Hex, but he lights up like a child on Christmas when trivia games are suggested. He has a near-eidetic memory and enjoys using it. So he'll jump if you bring out Blurt or Trivial Pursuit.

His actual favorite game is Clue. It's like... using his brain... but on easy-mode.

Still appreciates a classic game of Chess, Othello, or Stratego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the idea and now I'm bummed that I can't go to a campaign hosted by Dungeon Master Armin. Like seriously. Imagine him in a Will the Wise outfit and narrating with such effervescence! That would be SO much fun.


	14. Comforting You After a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for gravity____

**Eren: ** Threatens to kill anything that upset you... even if it doesn't exist. It's actually kind of irrational and cute, and usually it makes you smile.

Every time you sob or make a sad noise he will squeeze you a little more and kiss you on your forehead in a protective manner. Eventually it's suffocating, as he holds you too tight out of frustration that he can't take revenge on the thing that made you cry. 

\--------------------------------

**Levi: **Silently wraps his arms around your waist and plops his face on your chest. "Go back to sleep." Usually if you disturb his slumber he follows this up with "brat" or "idiot," but this time he doesn't.

If you're really upset he'll rationalize whatever's bothering you. Like if you dream about him being dead he'll say, "I'm not." It's simple but it helps somehow. Also if he notices tears falling he'll be the big spoon and hold you tight until morning. 

\--------------------------------

**Armin: **He immediately reaches out to you and pulls you close so you can bury your face in his neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" He always asks. Once you dreamed he cheated on you and wasn't interested in you anymore, so he listed off a bunch of reasons why he loves you.

If you have a different kind of nightmare he continuously reminds you that what happened is not real. He might recite you a bedtime story as a distraction; he has plenty on tap in his mind. Then he gently strokes your hair until you fall asleep again. 

\--------------------------------

**Marco: **"What's wrong?!" He panics and sits up instantly when he notices you're upset. Based on how attentive he is you'd think you were dying.

He shows no concern for losing sleep and only wants to make you feel better.

He's unsure what it is about his voice that you find so soothing, but he hums you a lullaby anyway. 

\--------------------------------

**Jean: **Is a little groggy when you wake him, but quickly turns gentle when he sees you sad. He starts by addressing things the logical way and talking you down, but if that doesn't work he hugs you close to his chest so you can hear his heartbeat.

He likes to rub and scratch your back until you aren't so tense anymore. Then depending how the mood shifts he might try and kiss the bad things away. Sometimes things get heated from here, but what better distraction is there?

\--------------------------------

**Connie: **"What the hell? That sucks." He mumbles after you explain the nightmare, then proceeds to tell you about his own dream, which is usually obscure or funny enough to pull you out of your funk.

One time you told him about your nightmare of humanity's end, and how you could still hear the screams of every last person. And he told you that he had a dream where a giant sentient cucumber tried to date him. Needless to say you laughed and forgot about your trepidation.

He still cuddles you during all of this. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin: **Doesn't press the issue or force you to talk about it but is willing to listen if you do want to share. You apologize profusely for waking him since he is always so busy and needs his rest. But he won't allow you to feel guilty and comforts you as long as you need.

Wraps you up sushi-style in a blanket and holds you in his arms.


	15. He Has a Nightmare

**Eren:** The times where he's affected the most is when he dreams about his mother. Usually angry tears spill over but he doesn't want you to see them so he turns over and faces away from you. When you ask about it he just grunts and says he doesn't want to talk about it. However, you know he always feels better once he does, so you coax it out of him. "You know I'm much too curious now and won't be able to sleep until you tell me." "Ugh. Fine!" Afterwards he relaxes some and you pull him into a hug. He passes out again almost instantly.

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** He doesn't ever cry but he sighs a lot. He can sometimes get needy and wake you up. He pokes you with an elbow or kicks you to make it appear like an accident. When you stir he talks to you with a sense of urgency you usually only hear during battle. This puts you on alert, but once you realize what is happening you hold him close. He never tells you what he dreams about, but your cuddles seem to comfort him. He hugs you around the waist and buries his face in your chest.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** They don't happen frequently but they tend to be pretty bad when they do. His mind is his greatest asset and his worst enemy, as it discovers new ways to haunt him when he sleeps. It's like his subconscious says, "Hm... What's worse than dying to a titan? How about having all your friends die and wandering in captivity forever, alone and without purpose." So that's what he dreams about. This seems to escalate every time.

Armin hates being weak or needy, so he pretends everything is fine, but he can't seem to hold in the emotion when you pull him into a tender embrace. When you lose sleep to comfort him he feels even worse, so you've taken to the habit of pretending you don't remember anything from the night before. Like when he apologizes for waking you you're just like, "What now? I don't remember that. I must've still been half-asleep." You imagine he's probably aware of this deception, but he's never called you out on it.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Marco is a worrisome friend and tends to have nightmares about bad things happening to the people he loves, particularly the ones that are planning to join the Scouts. He lies there and spends a long time having an internal debate before he makes the decision to wake you up. He really tries not to but sometimes he needs the comfort.

It absolutely breaks your heart to see tears in his eyes, but usually you're able to cuddle him to pieces before they can fall. He likes to curl himself around you when he's down. Marco's not as guilt-ridden as Armin the next day, but if you look really tired or yawn frequently he feels bad enough to do something nice for you. Once he took you into town to buy you something sweet. Another time he delivered you breakfast in bed, then gushed about how grateful he is to have you.

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** More often than not you will wake up before him since he tosses and turns a lot when he's having a nightmare. When he gets woken up he's kind of testy and tends to cuss under his breath. He doesn't like to look like a pansy to his significant other so he really hates it when you coddle him with soft words. You learned this fact quickly and just hold him instead.

If you ask him the next day he will probably tell you what it was about, but you have a feeling he downplays it. Sometimes you give him a back rub if he's still tense about it. This makes him feel better and he thanks you with a kiss.

\--------------------------------

**Connie**: You once told him you want him to wake you up if he's upset. You didn't actually think he'd take it to heart but you're glad he did because you get to be there for him when he needs you. Connie's nightmares usually entail disappointing his family with his choices, or sometimes mistakes that are out of his control. He shakes you lightly by the shoulders and repeats your name until you look at him.

He doesn't bring up the nightmare but instead starts randomly asking you if he's letting you down in any way. His usually optimistic demeanor becomes sullen, and for a short while he needs a lot of reassurance. You're always there to give it to him and he's back to his normal bubbly self by morning.

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** He mumbles in his sleep when he has bad dreams. When he wakes up he always wants to talk about it. Something about putting his thoughts into words and organizing them ultimately helps calm him. He knows whatever stirred him up is irrational since it isn't real, and he tries to remind himself of that. He appreciates when you do the same; being reassured is comforting.

Has trouble getting back to sleep afterwards because he becomes engrossed in thought. But with you by his side at least his sleepless rest is more peaceful.


	16. What He's Like Drunk

**Eren:** The sad drunk. Doesn't usually question his decisions when he's sober but when he's drunk he's like, "Gaaaawd! Why am I such a screw up?!"

Whines a lot but still refuses to leave the party because he's "still having fun."

Might actually cry if he's super trashed and thinks you're mad at him. This doesn't happen every time. He usually starts the night in a delightfully outgoing manner, and isn't afraid to dance or try something new. There's just a tipping point you gotta watch out for.

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** The quiet composed drunk. He just sits super still staring at nothing when he gets drunk. He might appear standoffish or irritated but he's really just trying to make the room stop spinning.

Drawn to bustling crowds for some reason. He drags you towards them by the hand, mumbling something along the lines of "not missing anything good."

Really snippy when he's hungover the next day. Will bark orders at you to get him things. Also demands you to "make the pain stop" but there's not much you can really do to help. 

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** The deep-thinker drunk. The kind that demands logical postulates about ridiculous or fictional things. "F/N, how do dragons blow out candles?!" "Would titans be more or less unnerving if they had reproductive organs?" "If I was Dorian Gray and a titan tried to eat me would the painting in the attic be eaten instead?!"

"I don't KNOW, Armin!"

Will get sick if he drinks in excess but never blacks out. He is always alert in his suffering. This is uncommon though, as he almost always stops after one or two drinks, right when he starts to get giggly.

Likes wine and champagne or anything that tastes like summer fruit. 

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** The noodle-y apologetic drunk. Flops over things like a rag doll, be it furniture, friends, or even park benches. He also tends to drop a lot of stuff because his fingers don't work properly. This leads to him apologizing excessively to whomever he spills his drink on.

He's suuuuper cuddly when drunk. He hugs people. Just cuz. You've witnessed him sprawl out on bar couches, sometimes even laying his head in strangers' laps. Fortunately he's so cute that he tends to get away with it.

He isn't ashamed to like "girly" drinks. You have to keep an eye on him when he orders drinks that are sweet enough to mask the taste of alcohol, as he's prone to drink more than he is aware of because he's engrossed in conversation and it tastes good.

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** The belligerent drunk. Jean already doesn't have much of a verbal filter to begin with, but when drunk this is exponentially enhanced. He will say anything to anybody (loudly) regardless of tact. This acts to provoke people, which is perfect for him because drunk-Jean likes to start fights.

As far as drinks go he conditioned himself to have classy taste. He refined his palate to be able to recognize various types of brandy and red wine.

Don't let him get into drinking contests with Eren or he will pound shots until he blacks out. Eren's liver must have the same fighting spirit he has because Jean just can't compete. 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** The funny/dance-y drunk. Two beers in this boy turns into John Travolta. He will hit the dance floor with confidence whether he has moves or not. It makes you proud either way.

He likes to make you drinks when you're at house parties and test out new combinations to mix.

Will serenade you and tell jokes and stories to everyone who will listen. It's a great way to end the night when everyone is starting to wind down and get sleepy. He's the last little flame of the party. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** The mommy-friend drunk. Obviously Erwin is the kind who sacrifices his own buzz to make sure everyone else stays safe and in control. He doesn't get drunk but he's been tipsy a handful of times.

He does one of two things: messes with you or smirks and makes corny jokes. One time he tried to convince you that you never owned a pair of socks in your entire life, and when you went to prove him wrong you found he had hid every pair in the house.

He speaks in Commander-lingo when he's not trying to as well.


	17. Favorite Couple's Photo

**Eren:**. Your favorite: You have him pinned down in a hand-to-hand combat exercise and he has the most bewildered expression.

His favorite: He's getting revenge on you a few months later in an epic snowball fight. The snowball was captured mid air in the photo, but its trajectory was spot-on heading for its target (which was you).

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Your favorite: The two of you are at Disneyland together. He looks adorable with his Mickey Mouse hat. He's not smiling but somehow that makes it even cuter.

His favorite: He was cleaning laundry and you were hanging it up for him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek each time. The photo caught you mid-kiss.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** Your favorite: You're both playing a game of chess, staring at the board with equally intense expressions. If you look closely at the board you can tell he clearly has the advantage, but for some reason he still looks hilariously stressed out.

His favorite: A simple picture of you asleep across his lap. You think your expression is embarrassing but he thinks it's cute how peaceful you look. 

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** The two of you built a fort out of pillows and blankets. His face is red from all the effort and your hair is static-y and disheveled but you are both wearing huge smiles. You both consider this your favorite picture together. 

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Your favorite: A picture of you feeding him by hand. He has his mouth wide open but he still somehow looks SOOOOO smug.

His favorite: A picture of him pulling you away from Eren as they argue. Jean's arms are protectively wrapped around you and you have a very confused expression. 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** Your favorite: You are both at the center of the dance floor at a friend's wedding, posed in different but equally over-the-top dance positions. Sasha can also be seen in the background staring longingly at the wedding cake.

His favorite: Just the two of you laughing really hard by the campfire. It's blurry and dark but he loves how authentic and happy you both look. He still remembers the joke he told and wrote it on the back of the photo. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** Your favorite: After the night where he drunkenly hid all of your socks you decided to prank him back. In the photo he looks abnormally confused. You rarely see him make a face like that so you're glad someone captured it.

His favorite: It's an elegant picture of him. He is talking to someone else in the picture but you can be seen in the background eying him curiously. Though you never admitted it he can tell that there's a hint of jealousy in your features.


	18. Nicknames

**Eren:** You call him: Suicidal bastard, tough guy, cutie.

He calls you: Babe. He tried out "Boo thang" for a while but it made you cringe so he stopped using it.

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** You call him: Mister Clean, Captain (obviously).

He calls you: Brat or idiot.

When you're alone you both call the other one "sexy." Also in front of Hange sometimes since she doesn't seem to care. 

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** You call him: Sweetheart most of the time. Genius or Nerd when you're sassing him. You once offhandedly called him the "Aryan librarian" and it still circulates through the cadet corps to this day. Now they call Reiner "the Aryan barbarian."

He calls you: Honey, darling, my angel.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** You call him: Freckles, my love.

He calls you: Sunshine. He likes to call you sweetie occasionally, but he can't help but blush when he does. 

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** You call him: Jean-bo (what his mother called him to tease him) or Pony Boy.

He calls you: Hot stuff. Also cowgirl (in response to calling him Pony Boy). 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** You call him: An array of terms of endearment. You like to change it up. Sometimes you call him baldie because you don't know why he keeps his hair so short all the time.

He calls you: My little potato (Sasha told him to say it). He calls you shaggy in the mornings when your hair is unruly. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** You call him: Handsome, Sir eyebrows, Commander foxy.

He calls you: He's pretty creative and clever with his pet names so they tend to change from week to week. They are usually based on things that pair well together. Like you'll be the cherry to his sundae or the sugar on his pancake. One time he said you were the cheese to his macaroni, so for the entire week he called you "the big cheese." When he's too busy to mull over cute couple things he defaults to "my lady."


	19. Pets

**Eren:** A dog. Specifically a BIG dog. Furry and excitable like a husky or a retriever. He takes it everywhere and it reflects Eren's energy, so in stores it wags its big tail with reckless abandon and knocks shit over. Anyone who yells at or insults his dog for this will receive his full wrath. He keeps begging you to get another puppy but you're hesitant because he has enough trouble reining in the first one.

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Not a fan of pets (since they are dirty) but he's fine with rabbits and cats, as they are litter trained and also clean themselves. He likes the intelligence and subservience of dogs but their barking, shedding and bumbling nature is a little much for him. (The only dog he usually sees is Eren's so he doesn't have much else to go on.) You plan to get him a cat because he spends so much time playing with Marco's kitten that you can tell he secretly wants one.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** He was more than excited to build a massive saltwater fish tank. He loves to cycle between reading and watching them swim around. After living in the walls for so long he kind of thinks that it's cruel to keep animals in captivity. He'll put out food for the neighborhood cats but thinks their autonomy to hunt and play outside should be preserved. Despite this reservation he did bring home a nest of orphaned baby bunnies one day. ("Because rescuing an animal isn't the same thing as owning them, right?") Armin doesn't have the heart to cage them so now you have four bunnies hopping through the house and following him around.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Marco was in the market one day when he stumbled upon a farmer giving out kittens for adoption. He originally just went to go look but then he saw this little calico cat with dark spots peppered across its nose and cheeks. You were cooking dinner when Marco burst through the door with the animal and held it out to you pride-rock style. "Look! I found a cat with freckles like mine!" It was then he realized he never asked you permission to bring home a pet and started apologizing profusely and begging you to let him keep it. Of course you agreed. Nowadays he spends hours playing with it and squeals excitedly (but quietly) when it falls asleep in the crook of his neck.

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Because of the nicknames he used to hide how much he really loves horses. He thinks they're majestic and poised creatures. Not to mention they're useful for all kinds of work. He made sure to spare no expense to get two very well bred handsome ones. He likes to take romantic rides by the seashore with you. One day you brought home a puppy. Jean tried to act tough around it but he really just melted at how cute and loyal it is. In his spare time he naps with it or takes it out for runs to blow off steam. He has this cute habit of talking to the dog like it's another person.

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** As soon as Connie discovered how vast the world is he decided he wanted something exotic. Fortunately he happened to be visiting the port when Azumabito brought a selection of animals native to their country. There were strange birds, little furry things and more. Later that day he brought home the funniest and prickliest creature he saw called a hedgehog. He beamed in excitement when he showed it to you and said, "It's really cool, isn't it?! You need to show me how to feed it and stuff though."

"...You didn't ask that when you bought it, Connie?!"

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** His normal daytime companion is a very intelligent bird. Erwin loves teaching it new words and has endless patience. Sometimes he explains his military plans and bounces ideas off it. This actually got him into the hobby of falconry, which he'd never tried before he knew the keen abilities of birds. He has a large hound as well. He claimed he brought it home because it could be useful for hunting small prey for food, but you know he really just found those big floppy ears endearing. Sometimes when the dog howls Erwin howls back for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, all. Apparently there is no fanart of Connie with any animal anywhere. :/


	20. Musicals He Likes

**Eren:** At first he kind of thought musicals were only for girls but he eventually became more accepting of the genre after seeing Phantom of the Opera and Little Shop of Horrors. 

Eren absolutely loves The Producers and quotes it all the time.

He doesn't want you to think him mentally disturbed but he also really enjoyed Heathers. 

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Reveled in the streetwise vibe and vigilante justice aspects of Sweeney Todd. 

You took him to see Annie, the story of an optimistic little orphan, and afterwards he called it "unrealistic tripe. " Deep down he was secretly fond of it, as it was almost the wish-fulfillment tale of his past. For a few days he asked you questions about whether you think he'd have turned out different if he was adopted by someone kind and loving. You told him he'd have come out soft and wimpy and you like him better this way. He half-smiled at your answer. 

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** Absolutely NERDS OUT with you over musicals. Among his favorites are Across the Universe, She Loves Me, and any movie with Danny Kaye. Jekyll and Hyde is near the top, with _This is the Moment _being one of his favorite songs of all time.

Though he won't admit how much, Legally Blonde really resonated with him. You know though because you hear him singing it in the shower... along with several very adorable attempts of the Major General's patter song from Pirates of Penzance.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Despite what his mainstream tastes might suggest, musicals are one of Marco's favorite genres. He believes certain ones are popular for a reason and was among the first to jump on the Wicked, Rent, Hamilton, and Dear Evan Hansen hype-trains. He also lives to sing High School Musical karaoke with you.

He was a big fan of Abba before the movie came out, so you had to shush him in the theater when he started singing along with all the songs in Mamma Mia. 

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Absolutely loved Chicago, because what's better than dangerous women in lingerie? On the other hand he avidly hated Rent. When you asked why he so _tactfully_ replied, "I don't do drugs, I don't have AIDS, and I pay my rent."

Jean has a soft spot for the cad archetype in musicals. Both he and Armin share a common favorite character in Georg Nowack for completely different reasons. Armin likes him for his profound intellect and he finds the way he hides his gentle demeanor for emotional security quite relatable, whereas Jean admires the confident and suave way he carries himself and how he has a natural way with women. 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** Had never really known much about musicals before you brought him to Rocky Horror Picture Show. After that he started dragging you out to every little local production, especially ones with a funny or unique title. He grew to love Avenue Q, The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas, and Once Upon a Mattress. He also liked You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown until you once commented on the similarities of their appearance. Now he likes it a little bit less. 

You also like to sing bad Elvish with him while listening to the Lord of the Rings Musical soundtrack on road trips. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin: **He has always had a taste for the classics. There is some kind of timeless charm captured that he can't seem to find in newer musicals. He's a sucker for the Sound of Music, My Fair Lady, and Breakfast at Tiffany's. 

You can't forget Oklahoma (even if you wanted to). He sings 'Oh, what a beautiful morning' like... every morning almost. Fortunately he has a nice singing voice so you don't mind so much. He also once serenaded you with a song from Brigadoon after a special anniversary dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out Disney musicals to save that prompt for later.
> 
> For those of you who didn't know the lord of the rings musical existed, you should go listen to it.
> 
> (Also, sorry for the mass wave of content all at once. I was testing this book out on Wattpad to see if people would like it. It seems to be doing well so I decided to add the chapters here as well.)


	21. His Favorite Physical Trait of Yours

**Eren**: Eren likes your face in general. Without all the aspects of it you couldn't make the delightful expressions he adores, like how fierce and determined you look during training, or that playful smirk you make when you tease him.

\---------------------------

**Levi:** Levi thinks your smile is one of your best qualities. It makes him feel relaxed after a mission when he sees it, and is convinced it lifts morale of the entire squad. (But perhaps that's just his personal bias.)

\---------------------------

**Armin:** Armin can't help but be enamored by your eyes. He doesn't know for sure but he'd wager they're deeper than the sea; they hold so much. He always feels a sense of comfort when he looks into them.... and also a little embarrassment when you catch him staring.

\---------------------------

**Marco:** There's nothing about you that he finds unattractive, so it's hard for him to pick just one thing he favors. He wonders if your laugh counts, since that's definitely his favorite thing ever. To him it's like sunshine fills the whole room when you laugh. 

\---------------------------

**Jean:** Jean can't take his eyes off of your stunning legs and curved backside. He hates to see you go but loves watching you walk away. He also tries to not-so-subtly rest his head on your lap and wrap his arms around your legs.

\---------------------------

**Connie:** He thinks your cheeks are absolutely precious. He likes to poke them to get your attention and pinch them when you're being cute. When you scrunch up your face in frustration he notices your cheeks puff out like an angry Kirby. Not to mention it tells him when you're flustered because they fill up with an adorable blush. 

\---------------------------

**Erwin:** Erwin is torn between your hair and your voice. When you return from a mission where the two of you had to separate, hearing your voice for the first time after that and knowing you're safe is one of the most soothing sensations he's ever experienced. However, he does really enjoy running his fingers through your hair to de-stress.


	22. Your Favorite Physical Trait of His

**Eren: **His eyes. He wears his heart in his eyes (and not to mention in his loud voice). But when he’s not permitted to speak out of turn his beautiful eyes reveal everything he’s thinking. He’s not so good at sharing his romantic feelings out loud but his eyes more than compensate with that playful twinkle or a soul-piercing gaze. 

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** Your favorite physical aspect about him is his arms. They’re so strong and protective of you… and humanity in general. You can’t think of a safer place to rest than in between them. Though if you’re being honest you gotta say his abs give them a run for their money because phew, damn… is it hot in here or what? *fans self*

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** You thought it would be his eyes but it actually ended up being his hands. They’re soft and gentle and tell a lot about his mood, whether you catch him fiddling with them when he’s nervous or deep in concentration, or using them to express his thoughts aloud. It’s also cute the way he delicately turns pages of his books or brushes a strand of hair out of your face. They’re just so warm and welcoming.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** You simply cannot resist Marco’s big puppy-dog eyes. You would move heaven and earth to appease him when he looks at you a certain way. Not only that but you’re damn happy to do it too. Yes, his freckles are angelic, but all the sticky sweetness of his soul oozes out through his soft chocolate eyes. 

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** There’s actually no _one _trait about Jean that you can pick as your favorite. It’s more of a charm he radiates, but you can’t tie it down to something physical. You suppose he has a nice fit frame, strong shoulders, and a manly chiseled jawline. Not to mention his classy chic sense of style. But none of those things overpower anything else. It’s a delicate balancing act and he manages to pull it off perfectly. 

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** His smile is his best feature. It’s just so contagious. There’s even something oddly humble about it, and when it’s genuine it can cheer you out of a black hole. He’s very energetic when encouraging you with that smile, and it always helps motivate you out in the field to do your best. 

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** Erwin has a very powerful and deep voice. It resonates with security each time he speaks. Not to mention that sexy confidence lurking behind it. Sometimes when you’re cuddling together he makes a tired noise. It’s so low it rumbles you and makes you giggle. He has a stunningly handsome face too, but that’s just a bonus.


	23. Scenario: They Meet the Cute Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for tamebitch

**Eren:** [Ten minutes after walking past the library] “Armin!” *smacks dictionary on table* “Teach me about books!”

Armin: o.0 “Uh-uhm… which books, Eren?”

“ALL of them!”

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** He just spends a little more time there than he would normally. Sometimes he has his afternoon tea by the window. One day he made a condemning comment about how dusty everything was as you passed by his table. When you apologized and promised to clean it he offered to assist you.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** Formulated a long multistep slow-burn plan to get a part time job there and gradually get to know you better. Didn't actually go through with it. Instead he accidentally fell asleep while reading so you had to wake him up to close up shop. He was surprised when you knew who he was, since he was a frequent flyer in your domain and you thought it was cute the way he gets lost in his literature. He found out that his long-winded plan wasn't necessary after all.

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Leaves you a post-it note trail of cute little literary quotes for you to find during your shift. They aren't the deepest literature choices, but it’s adorable nonetheless. Generally they lead you to a book he recommends. One day he finally worked up the courage and had the notes lead you directly to him.

\--------------------------------

**Jean:** Jean watches you intently to see which books you select for personal reading. He skims those choices and drops quotes to you from them by ‘accident’ during conversation. It was subtle the first few times, but after that you caught on. It was then you ‘casually’ informed him what time your shift ends, giving him the ideal opportunity to ask you out… which he did.

\--------------------------------

**Connie:** _‘CRAP! How do I impress someone smart?!’_ After coming up empty on clever ideas, Connie decided to just be himself and ended up catching your attention anyway. He started performing silent entertainment so your boss wouldn't see him goofing off, and also so as to not break any library noise rules. One time he tried his very best at juggling. Another he performed a very quiet slapstick comedy dance. It was your laugh- not his routine- that broke the silence.

\--------------------------------

**Erwin:** Erwin is the only one in this whole lot confident enough in his small talk abilities to just strike up a conversation with you (after straightening his bolo tie first of course). There’s actually a library closer to his office that he has easier access to, but he chooses to check out books at yours instead for the quality of conversation.


	24. Anime He Likes

**Eren:** Basic bitch for Shonen battle shows and Isekai. Especially drawn to violent and action-packed shows like DBZ, Yu Yu Hakasho, and Bleach.

Eren has a higher tolerance for angsty protagonists than most others in the group. (I wonder why…) However, they _do_ have to have a good reason. Like if they aren’t struggling with the death of their parents or the end of the actual world Eren will think they’re whiny. He likes Sword Art Online but thinks Kirito is moody.

He likes active protagonists much more than reactive ones. He and Armin debate over this topic a lot.

Fave characters: Goku (DBZ) and Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho).

\--------------------------------

**Levi:** It was hard to get him to watch any, since he thought that cartoons were strictly a medium for children. But once you got him started it was easy to see that he was drawn to darker things like Tokyo Ghoul and Claymore. Despite his lack of a warm fuzzy personality Levi is quite loyal, and he hates Griffith for his betrayal in Beserk.

Levi also really enjoyed Hellsing Ultimate for its stylistic choices. And the shiny glasses remind him of Hange.

Fave characters: He says he likes Roy Mustang the most in FMA, but you can tell he has a soft spot for Edward Elric because he’s also an orphaned badass who was cursed with being short.

\--------------------------------

**Armin:** Kind of prefers manga because he’s so used to reading. Armin is a sucker for underdog stories and intelligent protagonists. He’s particularly fond of Code Geass because of its focus on battle strategy, but he also likes Death Note and My Hero Academia. He really got invested in the world-building aspects of Made in Abyss, but had to turn it off after episode 9 because he can’t stand to see children suffering. He has yet to agree to finish the season with you.

Armin also has a small guilty pleasure for slice of life romcom anime. The war with titans has robbed him of some of life’s simplicities, so he enjoys cute little tales like Spice and Wolf.

Fave characters: Alphonse Elric (FMA) and Kurapika (Hunter). (He says it’s because he’s complex and holds true to his strong values, then chooses not to exact revenge even though it’s expected by the audience, but you know it’s partially because of the appearance similarities too…)

\--------------------------------

**Marco:** Marco is open-minded and has a very large variety in his taste. He was drawn in by the gentleman’s demeanor of Jonathan Joestar right off the bat and he loves all the colors in Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure.

He laughed his butt off when the characters in Assassination Classroom all gave each other code names. Then he proceeded to try and make one for everyone in the 104th.

Marco likes Pokemon and Digimon a lot because they define his childhood, but he admits to liking Pokemon more because the fact that they were real animals made him feel more attached to them.

Fave characters: Tanjiro from Demon Slayer stands pretty high above the rest. He adores how hard he fights for his sister, but also appreciates how he empathizes with the humanity he finds in the demons.

\-------------------------------

**Jean:** On a normal day Jean likes to unwind with a fun show. He likes dry humor so one of his favorite shows of all time is One PUUUUUNCH Man. He’s also fond of Hunter x Hunter and a variety of sports anime like Kukuro No Basket.

He really loved the premise of Kaguya-sama: Love is War, but he thinks it got too sappy in the end instead of delivering on the ridiculous power struggle between the couple.

Jean tends to get uppity about the quality of animation in shows and doesn’t like to give lower budget shows a chance even if you try and convince him it’s good. This annoys you sometimes.

Fave characters: Killua (Hunter) and Ban (Seven Deadly Sins).

\-------------------------------

**Connie:** As expected, Connie has absolutely shameless taste. He loves the shitshow fun and fanservice-y ones like Monster Musume and Domestic Girlfriend. “Because what else is anime FOR anyway?!”

He busts a gut laughing at Prison School and The Daily Lives of High School Boys. But his ultimate favorite… is Ghost Stories, the dub. It’s quirky, it’s offensive; it’s everything he wants out of an anime.

“Hentai counts as anime, right?”

Got tired of people comparing him to Aang from Avatar so he finally sat down and watched the series. He ended up really liking it.

Fave characters: Waifus. Obviously.

\-------------------------------

**Erwin: **Erwin tends to gravitate towards exclusively deep shit, like Neon Genesis Evangelion. He found Monster! to be particularly compelling as well. However, he was surprised to find his all-time favorite anime is Mob Psycho. He finds common ground in Reigen’s fake it till you make it mentality, and he likes the lesson it teaches: that no one is inherently special, but everyone does their best.

Erwin is interested in watching Vinland Saga but he rarely has enough free time to watch anime with you.

Fave characters: Mob. He knows they have no shared personality traits, but the fact that he’s small and insanely strong reminds him of Levi and that makes him smile. Not to mention he is ordered around by a demonstrative blond, creating an all-too-familiar dynamic. 


End file.
